


Hope

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem taking place some days after the death of Frodo’s parents. Bilbo’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Long shadows, only a strand of light,  
tears in his eyes he wants to fight.  
Loneliness, emptiness, grief and despair,  
darkening eyes that once had been fair.  
Yet fair they are still, but of a different kind,  
seeking for hope they fear they won't find.

 

 

But hope there is; just open your eyes,  
I am here, my lad, I hear your cries.  
Come into my arms, child, I will hug you tight.  
Let your tears flow, boy, 'tis all right.  
Do not trouble your mind, do not worry too long.  
I know, things have gone terribly wrong,  
but there is hope, just lift your head  
I am here for you, my Frodo-lad.


End file.
